


Ever Us -- Reflections

by c9nightingale



Series: Ever Us [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Eventual Yaoi, Ever Us, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale
Summary: Prequel to Ever Us.  Reflections on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's lives before mating; when they were learning to be brothers and the value of family.  Before being mated Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were married to their respective human wives.   A non-chronological series of one shots and two shots.  Time period 1500-1570s.  Courting and mating of all pairs.  The cast of usual suspects. Kagome's diary is included.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru/ older Rin, Shippou/OC Tsuki
Series: Ever Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382698
Kudos: 12





	1. Girl Time

**Ever Us – Reflections**

Disclaimer: I don’t own InuYasha.

Title: Ever Us -- Reflections

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Prompt: Prequel to Ever Us

Word Count: 27072

Rated: M

Genre: General/Slice of Life

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome; Sesshomaru/Older Rin; later Inuyasha/Sesshomaru 

Remarks: Prequel to Ever Us. Reflections on their lives before mating when they were learning to be brothers and the value of family. Before being mated Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were married to their respective human wives. A non-chronological series of one shots and two shots. Time period 1500-1570s. Courting and mating of all pairs. The cast of usual suspects. 

_Index_

  1. _Hot Spring’s conversation-Girl Time_
  2. _Rin Dies_
  3. _A Proposal_
  4. _How Shippo met Tsuki_
  5. _Kagome joins the great circle of reincarnation_
  6. _What is a Kiss?_
  7. _Letters to Mama_
  8. _Inuyasha gets frostbite_
  9. _When Sesshomaru returns_
  10. _Uncle Jaken_
  11. _Tell me about Father_
  12. _Washing my hair_



Ever Us- Reflections

Chapter 1.

As Kagome and Rin aged and gray hair started sprouting from their heads, they realized that no matter what, they would grow old and their spouses would still look young. Initially they complained and pouted to each other about the injustice of it all. But as they aged they mellowed. It did no good to complain and they got more wrinkles and gray hair regardless. 

Their lives slowed down some and they took more time off. They called it “Girl Time”. They would go to Jinenji’s for flowers and healing herbs or to the hot springs to take the ache off their bones. Their bond only strengthened with time. After all they were the only two human females in the area married to dog demon half-brothers.

On this particular “Girl Time” they were resting at the nearby hot spring when Kagome started giggling.

Rin looked at Kagome and then around to see anything. She asked, “What’s so funny?”

Leaning forward, Kagome looked her in the eye and blushed slightly.

“Rin, did I ever tell you about graphic novels and manga from my time?”

“I don’t think so, why?” Rin tilted her head in thought.

Leaning further forward and lowering her voice conspiratorially, she snickered. “It’s so decadent.”

Rin looked doubtful. “I have delivered many babies in my lifetime. I don’t believe much will surprise me. Try me.”

Still blushing as she relived a memory, she replied, “There was a genre called Boy Love.”

“Boy Love?” Rin straightened her neck attempting to assure she heard correctly.

“Yes.”

“And? Did the boys love pets or something?” Rin queried.

“Not exactly.” Kagome’s blush got deeper. “They loved other boys.”

Rin’s hand covered her mouth. Her eyes were open wide in shock.

“Told you it was decadent,” Kagome nodded knowingly.

Rin leaned in. “Tell me more.”

By then the two women were side by side and talking in very soft voices. Kagome reflected. “One would usually be the more dominant one.”

Unknown to the women Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were nearby. They were listening to the conversation behind a rock. They told each other that they were just protecting their spouses. But no matter the age of their wives they enjoyed their wives’ naked bodies. They were dogs after all.

Sesshomaru had grown up in the demon world and knew of many same sex partners and actually thought nothing scandalous of the concept of boy love and he listened intently.

Inuyasha was half demon and half human. Brought up under human influences he knew how they felt about the subject and was very curious where his wife was taking this conversation.

When they heard “one would be more dominant” both knew that would be them.

Kagome continued.

“The other would be a submissive.”

‘Never,’ thought Sesshomaru.

‘Keh! As if,’ thought Inuyasha.

Kagome tapped her chin as she recalled the manga. “The story would have them get tangled up somehow; like playing a sport together, or working in an office on a project, or fighting a battle, just something. Somehow one would notice the other and comment that their hair was really luscious, or they smelled good, or how grateful they were that one had saved the other’s life.”

Internally Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reflected. 

‘The brat’s hair is looking better ever since he married that miko. Sometimes it even shimmers in the moonlight like a true dog demon.’

‘I do appreciate all the times Sesshomaru has saved my hide. And now I realize even when he threatened my life in the past, he always guarded it.’

Both thought, ‘Father’s smell underlies his odor. It smells of home.’ Both sighed and then stared at each other.

All four individuals were lost in their own thoughts until Rin commented, “That sounds a little farfetched.”

“Sometimes it was ridiculous, part of why I laughed, but, my - oh my, the images of two hot men gyrating against each other—” Kagome drooled and threw her head back laughing. “It simply makes me wet.” Kagome blushed and unknowingly emitted her pheromones.

Inuyasha was shocked and slightly turned on because of his wife’s pheromones and her openness to the idea.

Sesshomaru was stunned with his sister-in-law’s open mindedness and then aroused because Rin had released her pheromones as well.

The girls giggled happily ignorant of the presence of their men. 

“Kagome, Can you imagine—,” Rin leaned in and whispered to Kagome but the men heard it. “Just how beautiful our men would be together.” She leaned back and fanned herself.

Kagome giggled and agreed.

Shocked the eaves-dropping spouses looked at each other and parted quickly from the area. Once they were far enough away they faced each other. Inuyasha took in Sesshomaru’s aroused appearance and slightly flushed neck.

“You wish, you perverted dog!”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and examined his little brother and noted the arousal and flush as well. Amused he pointed, “You were the one who visualized it.”

“How dare you!” The indignant hanyou yelled and both men raised their blades.

It was a great fight. They wore off a great deal of energy and at the end collapsed in a dog pile laughing as their wives rushed to the scene scolding them for fighting.


	2. Rin Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN-Character death—but it’s ok. If you’ve read “Ever Us” or “Ever Us – Spa day”, you know it’ll be ok. Still, it’s a bit sad.

Chapter 2

Date: 1561

It was the coldest day in winter when Rin breathed her last breath. If there had been a local paper the obit would have read like this:

Rin, wife of Sesshomaru, age 72, died in her home early in the morning Jan 1561 of illness. 

Rin was midwife to the people of Edo. In her career she delivered hundreds of children. An orphan at an early age, Rin always had a soft spot for fellow orphans. She matched many in families and secured them a safe home. She was an active supporter in the fight against Naraku and later went on to marry one of the heroes of the battle of Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru. She championed many worth causes including but not limited to: Hanyous Are Heroes Too, Feed The Poor, Houses For The Homeless.

She is survived by husband Sesshomaru, brother-in-law Inuyasha, and sister-in-law Kagome.

The family has determined there will be no funeral. Respects may be made at the graveside.

But an obit misses out so much.

Rin had been caught out in a storm after delivering a set of twins. The labor had been long and Sesshomaru had gotten fidgety waiting. Rin told him to go hunting for them. Nothing was unusual about the events or the delivery. It just was long. Rin was tired after the lengthy labor and delivery and was eager to get home. So rather than wait for Sesshomaru to return she decided to trek home by herself. She knew her husband could smell her whereabouts and would easily meet her there in their little cottage in Inuyasha’s forest. The young family was the furthest out from the village of Edo, but Rin was still used to long walks and enjoyed nature. So, she began her walk home.

She had another hour’s walk to go when the weather changed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had warned her that the weather was going to change soon, but they didn’t know when. It was just another special talent the dog brothers shared. Rin had ridden the young farmer’s cart to get to the house, but the young father was now wrapped up in taking care of three family members and Rin slipped out unnoticed.

The wind started. It blew through the leaves and forced the branches to sway. Fallen leaves began to swirl and mount back up to the sky before dropping again to the ground. Rin pulled her walking cloak tight around her chest and neck. She began walking faster. The wind beat at her mercilessly. Small dried-leave particles blew in her eyes, nose, and mouth. Soon she was wiping tears and snot from her face. The remaining tears and mucous were dried by the cold winds leaving flakes on her skin. She leaned her head forward protecting her face from the vicious winds and cold and continued her trudge home.

Sesshomaru had returned with a field stripped deer to give to the family and his wife when he found out that she had left silently earlier in the day. Sesshomaru could not tell when his wife had left exactly because the wind had blown away her scent. The young father couldn’t tell either as he was worn out from his wife’s labor and caring for the new twins. The new parents were frightened by the anger they saw generating on the Inu Lord and bowed prostate on the floor. Sesshomaru wasn’t mad at them though and he slammed the door as he departed chasing his wife.

The snow started. The wild winds drove the snow into Rin’s face and fingers that were clasping her walking cloak. They froze her cloak and caked her hair. The forest fared worse. The snow was forced into banks near the rocks and streams. Rin kept walking toward her home. Her steps slowed but were ever moving. She realized now that she was in mortal danger of hypothermia. As she walked she searched for a cave or shelter, but there were none.

When the snow had accumulated to six inches in the low spots, the wind calmed some giving Rin some hope that she would make it home. Unfortunately, her hope was dashed when she fell into a stream. She pushed out of the freezing water and tried to shake herself off like she had seen Inuyasha do so many times before, but she wasn’t able. She sighed and walked forward dripping water as she walked. Moments later the water on her cloak had frozen and Rin was sure she would die from hypothermia.

Fatigued from her day and walking in the cold, Rin attempted to call Sesshomaru. Her voice was weak, but she called over and over.

At Inuyasha’s home, Kagome sat up from her handwork. An ominous feeling passed over her. Quickly running through her list of sick patients and villagers she could not place this feeling of doom. She turned to Inuyasha, who was attempting to whittle a whistle and told him of her concerns.

The couple had been married for 62 years by this time. Kagome was 80 years old. Inuyasha knew to listen and he rushed outside bundled tight in winter furs. He sniffed around and raced his way into the forest of his name.

Inuyasha found Rin, nearly frozen to death mere yards from her home. He rushed her to Kagome then returned to find Sesshomaru.

Kagome had Rin stripped and dried and wrapped in furs, drinking hot tea in front of the fire when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived. Rin turned and smiled at Sesshomaru. “Come sit with me, my love.” Then she started coughing. Sesshomaru was at her side instantly wrapping her in his mokomoko. She smelled of death. Sesshomaru buried his nose in her neck and held her tight. He did not utter a word. Soon she fell asleep.

Inuyasha had smelled death when he found her but had hoped Kagome had some medicine to chase it away. He walked back outside and went to Sesshomaru’s cabin to start a fire there. Once the fire was going well and the cabin had heated up he returned to his cabin.

Somehow Sesshomaru knew that was what Inuyasha had done because as soon as Inuyasha returned Sesshomaru stood up and picked up the sleeping Rin. He bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha and left without a word.

That was the last time Kagome and Inuyasha saw Rin alive. It was also the last time Kagome would see Sesshomaru.

In the middle of the night a soul piercing howl rang out through the forest of Inuyasha, a cry communicating to his sibling that Rin was no longer with the living. Inuyasha, with tears in his eyes, turned to his wife. But Kagome already knew. Her friend was no more. Kagome wept. Inuyasha returned the wail while he held Kagome tight to his breast, the two sobbing and trying to console each other.

The following morning, they walked out to Sesshomaru’s cabin but found it had been incinerated. Inuyasha searched for Sesshomaru, but his scent was completely absent. No evidence remained to tell anyone that a demon and human had lived many happy years in a simple cottage in the woods. Many young families made a pilgrimage to the out of the way gravesite to leave small mementos and flowers to express their admiration and love for Rin. 

Inuyasha searched for Sesshomaru, but he was gone. His scent was erased. The loss of both Sesshomaru and Rin bore heavy on Kagome’s heart, and she spent many hours at the gravesite paying her respects to her sister-in-law. The following spring a field of wildflowers grew where the cabin burnt. Many of the villagers thought it was from the seeds of the dried flowers they had left that winter, but Inuyasha was convinced that Rin asked the kami to send them a message that all was well, and that Rin was healthy and safe.


	3. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocence and naivety meet and marry in this version of Sesshomaru and Older Rin's union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- I do not endorse child marriages. I want that to be clear. However, in feudal Japan as well as Europe that was acceptable. I base this comment on a literature research. I am grateful we live in this era. Do not read if you are offended by the subject. 

Chapter 3

A proposal

Year 1497-1505

Sesshomaru had never been interested in sex or mating although as a child, he was taught the mechanics of it. He had seen no purpose in protecting anyone, having progeny, or experiencing the emotion of love. To him, those ideas were frivolous, potentially hazardous when he reflected on his father’s experience. His priorities were focused on creating his kingdom, conquering, and building a world where he was king. That had been his purpose in life, until Naraku’s machinations, deceit, and betrayal had plagued his world. Somewhere along that deviated path, he found a sweet young human girl who showed him faithfulness and compassion when he was injured. His perceptions on emotions were further expanded when he felt something, perhaps compassion, for Kagura as she was dying. Regardless of all of the changes, he was still a novice at the emotion of love.

He had left Rin with Kaede after the battle with Naraku so that she could learn the human way and afterwards choose to stay or be with him. It was her choice of course, but he had continued to see her and bring her gifts regularly. Perhaps he did it so she would not forget him, but he would never admit that. He enjoyed spending time with her although he seldom spoke; he did listen intently, memorizing every detail and nuance. He could tell if she was happy or sad based on her tone and body language. He watched her grow and develop. He bought her kimonos “because she was growing”. That’s what he claimed but if he was honest with himself he always felt there was something more with his relationship with Rin. Inuyasha and Kagome found it humorous that the demon who does not lie was lying to himself. Giving kimonos was definitely a courting gift.

Rin had been living in the village for several years, working with Kaede and learning about delivering babies, but she was still innocent and naive. At some point prior to the return of Kagome, she asked Kaede how babies were created and Kaede explained it simply. 

“A woman and a man love each other, they marry, and then they have babies.”

Rin smiled and asked no further questions. The village was small, but they did have several marriages followed by babies. She had seen that pattern during the time she lived there. 

On one visit with her lord, when Rin was twelve or so, she and Sesshomaru walked to a field packed with fresh flowers. Rin twirled and squealed in delight. He sat in the shade watching as she gathered flowers. She brought them over to him and sat nearby.

“Lord Sesshomaru? Are you married?” Rin asked nonchalantly as she wove the flower stems.

Looking long and hard at her he answered, “I am not.”

“Why don’t you marry me when I’m old enough? I love you and you care for me. Seems logical.” She continued weaving. 

“Hnnn,” was his reply.

Sesshomaru’s mind openly considered marriage or mating. Rin, the sweet little smiling girl at his side, had upset his world. She showed him that power was not just made of physical strength. It could also be made from love and faithfulness. She showed him a side of the world he did not know existed. 

If marriage or mating was thrust before him then he would prefer being with Rin to anyone. So that day when she asked, “Why don’t you marry me,” he had internal accepted her proposal and started his planning. ‘She is too young to marry currently but this Sesshomaru can wait. This Sesshomaru has waited this long. What was a few more years to a dog demon?’

Rin did not know what Sesshomaru was thinking about and continued weaving flowers.

Practical to a fault, Sesshomaru recognized that Rin would need to be near other humans so they would need a cottage near the village but far enough from it that he would not have to smell the human environs. Though he truly did care for Rin, he still did not care for other humans — much. 

‘Ok, well, maybe the demon slayer and her brother were ok’

‘And maybe the miko had her place. She does care for the half breed and mothers the orphan fox demon extremely well for a human.’

‘And of course, the older miko—This Sesshomaru trusts her with his most treasured companion, Rin.’ 

The visit ended later that day with Sesshomaru promising to return at a designated time. In the meantime, he commissioned some workers and started building a cabin in the forest, a reasonable distance from the others but close enough she could get to them when she needed them. It would be surrounded by trees and sheltered from prying eyes so that he could be there with her.

These visits continued regularly until Rin turned 16 years old. That visit Sesshomaru brought Rin a very special kimono, a shiromuku wedding kimono. Rin did not recognize what the kimono represented only that all the parts of it; over-kimono, under-kimono, and obi were pure white just like her lord. She was thrilled with the beautiful kimono and promptly showed it to all she saw. Kagome recognized the significance of the beautiful gown. It was in her history textbooks. Brides from samurai families wore the shiromuku kimono.

“I’m so excited for you, Rin!” She squealed. “When is the big day?”

Rin was baffled by the exuberance shown to her by her older girl friend. “What do you mean?”

“Your wedding!”

“But I’m not getting married. He hasn’t asked me.”

Now Kagome was confused.

“This is a shiromuku wedding kimono, Rin. It’s a very beautiful kimono used by the richest of samurai families. To wear it is the greatest of honors.”

Rin sighed heavily. “Well, I’ll take it back to him then. Maybe Jaken got the boxes mixed up.”

When Sesshomaru reappeared later, he was surprised that Rin was not dressed yet.

“Did the kimono not fit, Rin?”

“Oh no, my Lord. I believe Jaken must have mixed up the boxes. This is a wedding kimono—-and a very beautiful one at that.”

“Good,” Sesshomaru responded.

Rin stared. “Good?”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“But….”

“Go, put it on,” Sesshomaru patted her on the shoulder and sent her back in Kaede’s cottage.

Rin stared and then looking confused walked back into Kaede’s cabin.

Kagome was still talking with Kaede when Rin re-entered. They looked up at her from their seats at the fire pit.

“He said for me to put it on,” Rin said slowly. “I’m so confused.”

Kagome rose and patted her shoulder.

“I’ll be right back,” and she walked out to talk to Sesshomaru. He was gone.

“Inuyasha!”

The red clad hanyou dropped from a tree and stood near his wife.

“What!”

“Go find your brother, please. He gave Rin a wedding kimono and then he told her to put it on. Find out what’s going on in that head of his.”

“Do I get a special treat?”

“Of course.”

The hanyou was gone before she ended her answer.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were at least semi-social now. No more cries of “Die Half Breed” or “Bastard”. Now it was a peaceful crossing of paths, no words, no angry actions, just tolerance. Their relation still needed work, but it was considerably better than before.

A ways out of town Inuyasha found Sesshomaru observing the clouds. He walked up beside him slowly and stood silently for a minute.

“Is she ready?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Well, I guess that’s part of why I’m here. Why is she putting on a wedding kimono?” Inuyasha tilted his head and gave his brother a curious look.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother as though he was talking to a simpleton. “Because she asked me to marry her. She’s old enough so it’s time to get married.” Sesshomaru regarded his brother to see if he understood.

Inuyasha stared at him. Then he started laughing.

“Oh Kami! That’s priceless! So, you never asked her to marry you?”

Sesshomaru was surprised at Inuyasha’s response. “Why? She asked me.”

The hanyou laughed harder. When he regained his breath he asked, “How long ago, Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru stopped to figure it out. “Five years, I guess.”

“Did you tell her that you accepted the proposal?” Inuyasha asked as he tried to keep his mirth under control.

“I assumed she knew.” Sesshomaru appeared off balance.

“OH Brother! I have to tell you about human women! They like to hear you respond to them. If they ask a question, answer it regardless if it is obvious or not. And about weddings, they like to make a big deal out of it, food, celebration, the works. Perhaps you might consider that.”

Sesshomaru paused as he processed all Inuyasha had said. Guardedly he probed, “Inuyasha, will she wear the kimono?”

“Undoubtedly! She’s crazy about you. That’s all we ever hear.” 

He switched his voice imitating Rin, “Sesshomaru-sama this and Lord Sesshomaru that.” He batted his eyes and held his hands demurely near his cheek as he sighed like the love-struck teen.

Resuming his normal voice and stance, he appraised his brother.

“Tell you what, let me share a few things with you about human women then we’ll go back together, and I’ll help you do this right, ok?”

“I’ll take your experience into consideration on the matter of human women,” Sesshomaru nodded. 

After a lengthy discussion about sex with a human female where Inuyasha shared some awkward subject matter with his older brother, the two siblings returned to Kaede’s cabin.

As they walked up Inuyasha whispered in Sesshomaru’s ear, “First bend on one knee and ask to hold her hand.”

“Very well. Why?”

“Then ask her to marry you.”

“I’ll do as you suggest if you are sure.” Sesshomaru was beginning to be annoyed that he didn’t know as much as he had originally thought.

“Just ask her, ok?” Inuyasha recognized the strain in his brother’s voice and tried to keep him focused.

Kaede and Kagome were standing at the doorway, Kaede leaning on a cane. Kagome stepped aside when they approached the door.

Inuyasha spoke first.

“Kaede, my brother comes to ask Rin a question. Can you bring her out please?” The hanyou bowed respectfully to the elder.

Kaede eyed the demon carefully then whispered, “If you hurt that little girl I will purify you.” She raised her aura just to prove the point. It was still very powerful for such an old woman.

“Fear not, Elder. I intend nothing of the sort.” Sesshomaru nodded respectfully at the elder.

“Then you have my blessing.” Turning Kaede called into the cottage for Rin to join them.

A delicate foot stepped through the bamboo doorway followed by the rest of her frame. Sesshomaru followed the hem of the skirt upward, noting the intricate bow accenting the petite waist. The blossoming bosom filled out the upper shiromuku kimono nicely. Rin’s hair was steeped on her head and secured with ornate hairpins that sparkled in the light. Her face beamed and blushed as she bowed bewitchingly to her Lord. She was simply breathtaking. 

Kagome grabbed her mouth and nose, and tears ran down her cheeks. She moved to Inuyasha’s side and he wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

Kaede turned to Rin and smiled kindly. “Your lord is here for you. Be happy, child.”

Inuyasha had to push Sesshomaru forward. The great dog demon was stuck in one place. His mouth was open in shock. Inuyasha pushed harder and Sesshomaru stumbled to one knee.

Gathering his wits about him, Sesshomaru reached for Rin’s hand.

“Five years ago, you asked me to marry you. I will. Now I ask you. Rin, will you marry me?”

Rin’s smile radiated.

“There is no other in this whole world, my Lord that I would want to be married to. Yes. I will marry you.”

The dog demon rose gracefully and held his bride tight to his chest. His heart was pounding as though he had fought many foes. Rin looked up to him and rose on tiptoes. He bent forward to meet her. Their lips met. It was a chaste kiss, a first for both of them. As they broke apart from the kiss, a faint blush appeared on both of their cheeks.

Although all around them applauded and complimented them, they only had eyes for each other. After several drinks of sake and words from Miroku and Kaede, Sesshomaru grabbed his bride and flew away to their new cottage in the forest. Rin was surprised and delighted that her lord had put so much thought into her happiness that she nearly wept for joy. Enthusiastically she hugged him. He leaned to her.

“Do I get another kiss for that? I rather enjoyed our first one.”

Rin and Sesshomaru did consummate their marriage that night, although both were terribly awkward and fumbled quite a bit. Sesshomaru was able to heal Rin’s initial discomfort and was a very tender lover. Rin worried that she wasn’t sure she was doing it right. Sesshomaru confided that she was his first lover ever. She was flattered and shocked at the same time. The two shared many secrets that night after they had become one. 

As she fell asleep wrapped in his arms he basked in the emotions he experienced with her. Kissing her temple, he whispered, “Now I know what love is, My Rin. Love is you.”


	4. How Shippo Met Tsuki

**Chap 4**

Time: 1535

**How Shippo met Tsuki**

The fox tike grew in leaps and bounds once the stress of Naraku's drama was over and done. He bounced between Kaede and Rin and Miroku and Sango when he wasn't at fox demon training until Inuyasha married Kagome. Then he called their house his home. He excelled at school. He wasn't afraid to put in a little hard work and quickly moved to the top of his class. He didn't date or participate in extracurricular activities. He was essentially a nerd.

There were several vixens in the fox school. They were bullies. Tsuki and her three girlfriends were betting on which one of them could trick "the nerd" into a date them first. Tsuki was a petite dainty fox with a star on her forehead, who had fallen into the wrong crowd. From the beginning she knew she didn't belong with the others, but she remained with them. Tsuki watch Shippo. She realized he had something more going for him and she decided she couldn't lower herself to trick him.

During the next fox demon exams, the first two vixens attempted to trick Shippo into dating them, but they were sabotaged by Tsuki. Tsuki kept her interference secret from the first two of the gang but the third was trickier and upon realizing there was something suspicious about her friends' failures, she confronted Tsuki.

They walked silently to a private outdoor clearing. Then they secured the area to talk.

"What's the deal, Tsuki?! I know you interfered with our friends’ tricks. We all bet on who could bewitch Shippo. Why are you interfering? That's not good sportsmanship." The taller vixen barked at Tsuki, her hands were on her hips and she leaned forward as to intimidate Tsuki.

Shippo had suspected something was going on. He had noticed the group of vixens. After all he was crushing on the one with the star on her forehead. Following two of the vixen to this private location he assumed the shape of a bush and listened. Upon hearing that he was the target of their bet he nearly blew his cover to chew them both out.

However, before he could say anything Tsuki spoke up.

"It's not right. Shippo is a good guy. He doesn't need us playing with his emotions. He deserves someone who will treat him right," Tsuki put her hands on her hips and stuck out her jaw.

'Interesting, she's defending me?' Shippo breathed softly so as not to give away his position.

"HA! Did you fall in love with that hairball?!" Tsuki's friend barked as she dropped her hands, leaned back, and started chuckling.

"What does it matter to you? You're just a mean vixen out for herself! I've known you for most of my schooling. You don't deserve a date with a great guy like him. Did you know he was orphaned and raised by the beings that fought Naraku?! They saved our country. He deserves better than the likes of us. None of us should get a date from him." The vixens stared at each other, growling and posturing.

Meanwhile, Shippo's mouth had fallen open. 'How did she know that? She thinks I'm great? She thinks I deserve someone better. Tee hee. Time for a prank.'

Puff!

A pink cloud covered the bush and out of the smoke walked an elderly appearing fox. Graying hairs speckled his black fur.

Disguising his voice in the deeper, crackly version of their oldest professor Shippo pointed to the two girls.

"What are you two doing here? There's an exam going on. Get to work!"

The girl foxes startled and stuttered in unison, "Yes sir, right away sir." They were about to blast off to another area of the exam when another puff was heard.

Startled all three youngsters looked to the location of the sound. There stood the real gray speckled black fox examiner, frowning at them.

"All three of you! Come with me NOW! Such poor behavior on all of your parts! And Shippo, points off for the extra gray you put in my beautiful coat. I don't have that many gray hairs! I declare youngsters these days…." The elder grumbled the end of his sentence under his breath. Stomping his feet and waving his hands he clearly displayed his frustration with his students.

Meanwhile the two vixens' heads spun quickly to look at the imposter then back at the examiner. Honestly, they looked like twins. The rally of heads continued for two to three more times before they both cried out.

"Wait! Did you say Shippo!" A look of embarrassment passed over Tsuki's face.

"In the flesh," smiled Shippo as he puffed into his normal form. "Hero of the battle of Naraku and inventor of the "Heart Scar" at your service!" He bowed elegantly and swept his tail with a little extra flare.

The taller vixen blushed and then whispered. "Tsuki, we need to talk. We can still get out of this. After all we did try to trick him." Then louder she exclaimed, " Examiner, we planned this."

The examiner stared over the top of his glasses. His eyes popped in disbelief. Just when he thought he'd seen it all. Smirking he commanded.

"It can wait. Come with me and we'll listen to your excuses. I'm sure they will be humorous."

Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Shippo followed the examiner. 'Stupid girls. Here I thought she might have actually liked me. Sigh.' The fox's tail drooped as he trudged after the examiner.

Behind Shippo the two vixens followed just as despondently. The taller vixen didn't want a bad mark on her record, so her mind was spinning at how to get out of this predicament. While her friend's mind was focused on selfish thoughts, Tsuki was vacillating between being embarrassed and being sad that Shippo was hurt. She saw the drooping tail. He deserved so much better. 'So, what if I drop several grades for this. Shippo shouldn't take the heat for this. I'll tell the truth.' As Tsuki conceded her fate, her tail rose, and she walked with confidence and purpose.

At the examiner's office the three were split and put in separate rooms. The examiner interviewed them each individually.

Shippo and Tsuki's stories matched what he had witnessed. However, the tall vixen's story was so far-fetched she was kicked out of the remainder of the exam. The examiner stopped and spoke privately to Shippo before he released Tsuki and Shippo to finish their exams. Shippo smiled mischievously.

As the two foxes walked from the examiner's office, Tsuki asked,

"What did you tell him anyway?"

Shippo stopped and turned to face the pretty visage that was adorned with a star. He smiled.

"I told him the truth. What about you?"

"I told him the truth too. I think you deserve better than four conniving vixens," Tsuki hung her head. "I'm sorry Shippo."

"I told him the truth. I am the Hero of the battle of Naraku and inventor of the "Heart Scar". That wasn't a lie. As for your declaration that I deserve someone better than you, I think…," he slowed his speech and drew out his words. "I should make my mind up for myself. I'll accept your apology if you go on a date with me." He ended his statement with a cocky smile.

Shippo looked deep in Tsuki's eyes.

"I'd like that," she blushed and smiled.

Immediately their grade cards popped in their hands. Both had gone up a level. Shippo grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around as he cried out in joy. When he released her, she looked at him with a confused expression.

"I don't understand."

Tsuki stared at the card.

"The examiner said I would be an idiot if I didn't get a date with you and since you made a bet to get a date with me, we both won." Smiling he offered a paw to the pretty little vixen.

Several dates later Shippo insisted Tsuki meet his "parents". Kagome gushed all over the vixen. Inuyasha just smiled with pride. In front of his parents and friends, Shippo proposed and Tsuki accepted. The groom's mother went a little crazy with preparing a feast but Inuyasha assured the young couple it would only delay their mating by a couple of hours, and he disappeared into the forest to find the biggest deer to celebrate their nuptials.

Tsuki watched in wonder at Shippo's parents frenzied activities. Snorting Shippo laughed, "Don't be surprised my beauty. This is just their way to show their love for us. Watch out she will smother you in mother's love. Just wait 'til we have kits."

The beauty just blushed.


	5. Chapter 5 Kagome joins the great circle of reincarnation.

**Chapter 5 Kagome joins** **the great circle of reincarnation.**

**Tim: 1563**

Rin died in the winter of 1561. At that time Kagome was 79 years old. She was frail. Rin’s death hit her harder than she imagined. Rin was the only other female in the village married to a dog demon. They had both been barren. While other women had children, and grandchildren, Rin and Kagome only had each other. Their husbands didn’t understand and so the women immersed themselves in their professions and cared for the populous as though the villagers were their children.

Kagome was sad and exhausted. Her heart sister was gone. She couldn’t keep up with all the villagers and had noticed that she was forgetting things. Kaede had too when she got older. That’s why Kagome and Rin took over full time. Was there someone who would take care of the village for her like she had for Kaede? She and Rin had searched when they were younger, but no one wanted to come to a village known for tolerating demon dogs.

Kagome had actively searched for villagers to learn herbs or some basic first aid. They weren’t afraid of Inuyasha. Perhaps they would be interested in health. But no luck other than a farm wife, who lived several miles from the main village, and even then all she could offer was a little bit of time when her husband didn’t need her help farming.

The days crawled on and Kagome felt the cold in her bones. Inuyasha would wrap himself around her to keep her warm but still she shivered in her sleep. Inuyasha picked up some warmer fabric and furs at the marketplace in Edo for her. It was an act of kindness and Kagome showed her husband that she appreciated the gift. Intercourse had become painful to her because she had atrophied from loss of estrogen, but she smiled and told him that he was wonderful, and she loved him. He told her that he was tired from travel and just wanted to cuddle with her. With her new furs and fabric, she warmed some. Spring and summer helped her stay warm but when fall started the night shivers did too. Fall turned to winter. Winter was miserably cold but passed quickly. Spring arrived again and with-it beautiful flowers.

Nature has a way of granting mercy on those who love and respect it. Rin’s gravesite was beautiful, and Kagome spent much time thinking there.

It was the second spring after Rin’s death that Kagome’s memory started failing noticeably. She was tired all the time. Inuyasha would find her napping with a cup of tea in her hands in front of the fireplace. He would wake her to put her to bed and then cuddle with her. She would open a wrinkled eyelid and smile at him. Her speech grew weaker and she didn’t speak as much as she used to. Kagome’s hair seemed even whiter and thinner. The bones of her frame seemed more prominent. 

Kagome had developed a fascination for holding Inuyasha’s hand and running her fingers over the strong young skin down to the razor-sharp nails. Inuyasha stayed perfectly still then. One wrong move and he would hurt the frail old woman. In Inuyasha’s eyes Kagome was still the young, vibrant woman he met all those 60 plus years ago. He treasured his wife and leaned in to give her a tender kiss. She accepted the kiss but soon leaned back giggling like her teenage self as though she were reliving a very old memory. Her short-term memories disappeared gradually.

One morning she screamed out in her sleep, “Sango! Sango! Where are you?”

Inuyasha had been in the kitchen refreshing the fire and cleaning the ash. Rushing to her side of the futon and kneeling, Inuyasha woke her gently.

“Kagome. Kagome. Wake my love. Koi, What’s wrong?” He pulled her to a sitting position.

“Sango is missing. We have to go find her.” The old eyes darted around the room as though looking for her friends and her bow and arrows.

“Sango died many years ago, Kagome,” Inuyasha told her as gently as possible. “Do you remember?”

Kagome’s eyes stopped darting and looked straight into Inuyasha’s eyes. Kagome’s eyes welled with tears.

“The dream, it was so real. We were on a journey and she wasn’t there anymore. She just disappeared.” Tears tracked down the beautiful old woman’s face.

Inuyasha reached a hand to her cheek and wiped the tears, lingering on her cheek.

“I understand, Kagome. You have often told me that life is a journey, and we are blessed with friends and family to accompany us. But for some, the journey is shorter, and they leave us. So, we have to treasure them for the time we have them.” The two exchanged a prolonged eye contact and suddenly clarity appeared on the wizened face.

“Inuyasha, That’s right. That’s what Mama told me. That’s why it’s really important you and your brother stand by each other so you will have someone on the rest of the journey with you. I can’t be there with you as long as I want but he can. You must find him. Go now and search for him. I’ll be okay.”

“No Kagome. I won’t leave you, not right now. I’ll search for him later. Right now, I want you all to myself.” Tears welled in the inuhanyou’s golden eyes.

The woman smiled through her tears.

“I love you,” she smiled broadly.

“I love you too,” Inuyasha returned the smile.

The couple held each other until Kagome laughed. “I have an old woman’s bladder. Help me up. I need to relieve myself. Perhaps you could make some tea for when I return.”

“I can walk you to the outhouse.”

“No dear, I have this.” Kagome smiled. “I do miss a good flush toilet with a bidet, but I can take care of my business without help.”

The two lovers laughed briefly as Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet.

As she left the house to go to the outhouse Inuyasha started the tea.

She was longer coming back than Inuyasha had anticipated so he went to find her.

She was talking to a villager.

When he joined them, he heard the villager say, “Don’t worry about it Kagome. We all forget things.”

Kagome was silent as Inuyasha led her back to their home and the tea that was awaiting them.

After they finished their tea, Kagome sighed.

“Inuyasha, I’m tired again. Do you mind putting me back to bed?”

“Certainly, my Koi.” 

He helped her into the futon and covered her with a number of blankets and furs.

“Are you comfortable?” he spoke softly.

“Thank you, Inuyasha.” And she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha had just started his day so wasn’t going to lay back down with her. However, as he went to the fireplace to remove the kettle from the heat, he got the feeling he needed to be at Kagome’s side.

He climbed in the bed and cuddled his wife to his chest.

“I love you,” he whispered to her.

“I love you,” a weak voice echoed back.

As he laid there with his wife he reflected on their lives.

Eventually Inuyasha noticed Kagome was cooling so he attempted to rouse her, but to no avail. She had breathed her last and left this earthly plane. 

Kagome hovered over the tableau only briefly and blew a kiss. Her spirit continued to rise even as she tried to reassure Inuyasha it was okay. A hand grabbed her on the shoulder, and she looked upward. 

“He’ll be okay, Kagome. Come with me now. We’ve been waiting for you.”

As Kagome looked upward she was greeted by the smiling faces of all of those she had known and loved. Her face beamed and she noticed she was young, warm, and strong again.


	6. What is a kiss?

Chapter 6 

Time: 1505

What is a kiss?

Rin had been married a month when Sesshomaru had to return to the castle for “demon business”.

Rin wasn’t sure what that meant but he kissed her gently and led her to Inuyasha’s home where Kagome was outside working on preserving some vegetables.

“Rin, Jaken says the advisors need my “guidance”. I will return within the week.” Sesshomaru nuzzled her gently and then stepping back added. “Stay with Kagome and Inuyasha please. I want you know that you are safe.”

The great dog demon leaped in the air and headed to the West with Jaken flying A-Un close behind.

Rin and Kagome stood watching them until they disappeared. Turning to Rin, Kagome motioned to her vegetable pile.

“Lucky me. Your timing is perfect. I could use the help preparing the vegetables for the pickling solution. Have a seat and a knife.”

The women sat down and started cleaning and cutting vegetables, but within seconds Rin spoke.

“What’s a kiss supposed to be like?”

Kagome started.

“You haven’t kissed yet?!” She choked.

“Well yes, we have but we’re both new at kissing and... and… and…” Rin shook a bit before she blurted, “And sometimes it’s kind of slobbery. Is it supposed to be like that?” Rin blushed.

Kagome would have laughed but she saw the genuine look of inquiry on Rin’s face.

“It’s not wrong. A kiss can be so many things.” Kagome smiled and reached a hand to Rin’s hand. “Come let’s make some tea and talk a little before we go back to these chores.” The older led the younger into the hut and straight to the tea kettle. 

“A kiss is simply a connection of the lips. Sometimes it’s soft and calm. Sometimes it’s hard and frantic. Some people kiss their relatives in a greeting. Lovers kiss to convey their love. It’s the meaning behind the kiss that’s most important.”

“When the Shikon jewel allowed me to see Inuyasha again we shared a very special kiss. As he kissed me I felt his love, his strength… I felt I had the strength to face 10,000 Narakus. It was though his power ran through me. Later when I returned to this time period, Inuyasha greeted me at the well and his kiss then made me feel like I was home after a long journey.”

Kagome’s eyes glazed over as she reflected. Rin sipped her tea and hung on every word.

“As for the mechanics of the kiss, typically he pulls me to him, draws nearer and then as he’s drawing nearer we close our eyes, and our lips meet. He gentle pushes his lips into mine and I part them just a small amount. Kind of like someone gently tapping on the door. My response is to peek out to see who it is first before I open the door wide. Although now that I think of it, the door opens wide when I haven’t seen him all day and I’m happy he’s home.” 

Kagome tapped a finger to her lips as she thought about her latest kiss with Inuyasha when he had returned after a several day journey. She smiled to herself and lapsed into silence as she sipped her tea.

Rin waited but tired of waiting and cleared her throat.

“Oh yes,” Kagome giggled. “You were asking about kisses. I didn’t have much experience kissing. Inuyasha was my only boyfriend. Part of the fun is practicing. Sometimes they are slobbery kisses. Other times they are gentle, tender. Don’t worry Rin; I’m sure you’re doing it right.”

Rin returned the smile.

“My lord husband was my first and only boyfriend. I would never kiss anyone else.” Rin stated matter-of-factly.

“Things were a bit different in my time, but I like this time best because that’s where Inuyasha is.”

Kagome sighed contently and drained her teacup.

“Shall we go back to the vegetables?”

“Let’s!” Rin jumped up and grabbed both cups. Washing them in the nearby wash basin she handed them to Kagome to dry and put up on the mantle. Then grabbing her apron, she pushed aside the bamboo door and walked back to the vegetables. Kagome was several steps behind her when she was stopped by Inuyasha who had been in the back room.

“You failed to mention that kisses are like rainstorms. They start gently and then progress to thunder and lightning and then fade away to a rainbow.” His eyebrows moved suggestively as he grabbed her hips and drew her tightly into his groin.

“You’ll have to remind me of that later, Lover,” Kagome whispered as she neared his face, missing his lips and leaving a sweet peck on his cheek. Breaking away gracefully she waltzed to the door. “More later,” she smiled as she left the house.

“Tease,” he groused and returned to his interior woodworking project.

*******

Years later Sesshomaru leaned back breathless after a particularly amazing kiss. 

“Who taught you how to kiss?”

Inuyasha reflected on the time he overheard Kagome teaching Rin. Then he smiled.

“You did, of course,” his eyes flirted with his husband. 

‘I taught Kagome, who taught Rin, who taught you,’ he thought as he smiled mischievously at his mate. ‘But let’s keep that to ourselves.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Nikki!


	7. Kagome's Diary or Letters to Mama

Chap 7 “Ever Us—Reflections”

Chapter 7 Letters to Mama

A cross over chapter with “Ever Us—A Slice of Life” chap 12

**Year: 2020**

**After the Takahashi wedding.**

**A package was delivered anonymously to Mrs. Higurashi at the Higurashi shrine**

**with these instructions: Mama, After you read this and let it soak in, call me. Phone number on last page _– I._**

**The diary was extensive. These are but a few excerpts.**

**1500**

Dear Mama,

Inuyasha promised me he will figure a way to get letters to you even if he has to talk to Sesshomaru. He’s so funny. Their relationship is much better than when I first met Sesshomaru and Inuyasha three years ago. At least now they acknowledge each other. Well, I’m here now and I’ll work on it. Family is important! You taught me that.

The first two weeks of my return to Inuyasha have just sped by so fast. I’m a married woman now, Mama! So exciting! I love him so much! It’s so incredible being in his arms. We fit perfectly.

I have to tell you what happened when the well let me through. Inuyasha was waiting for me. He reached in and pulled me up into his arms. Then Miroku and Sango and their three kids and Shippo came. Shippo said that Inuyasha’s nose twitched and he was off to the well in a rush so that’s why they ran after him.

It was so nice to see everyone again. I missed them so much. We all had so much catching up to do but Miroku said that they’d go tell Kaede and Rin and start preparing a celebration feast. Then he pulled Shippo along with them. Later he told me it was to give Inuyasha some time alone with me. Apparently Miroku and Inuyasha had had a conversation when they were walking back from a job. Miroku asked Inuyasha point blank, “What will you do when she returns?”

Inuyasha grabbed me by the hand and we walked to the tree. I smiled. It’s where I first met him. He said, “I have thought about how to do this for three years. I don’t have the perfect words. All I know is that I don’t want you to go away ever again. Marry me. Stay with me. Forever.”

Mama, it was perfect and so romantic! I’m blushing as I write this. I smiled at him and said, “Yes, I will marry you! I had already decided to ask you if you didn’t ask me. I can’t imagine life without you. I love you, Inuyasha.”

Of course, we kissed and hugged. He’s a great hugger.

When we got to Kaede’s we told the others that we would marry that day. I know I wanted a big western wedding when I was a kid. I had the exact opposite. It was simple. We were surrounded by our friends and Kaede and Miroku blessed our union. So, my “welcome back” feast was our wedding feast. Got to admit there was less hassle than a modern-day bride goes through. No photographer. Rin picked some wildflowers and wove a beautiful crown for me. She really has a connection with flowers. Wouldn’t surprise me if she was a florist in a future incarnation. No shopping for a gown. Sango offered to let me use her wedding uchikake. It was cotton and simple. There’s no silk in our village except for what Rin receives from Sesshomaru. Rin offered one of her kimonos too, but she is only 12 and still very small. She seemed so happy to see me again. I’m sure I’ll get to know her better.

The tradition in Edo amongst the peasants has the wedding party starting the day at the bride’s family’s house and then marching through town to the groom’s family’s house. The village elder leads the proceedings. Since I had just come from our home, we all just considered Kaede’s hut the equivalent of the groom’s family home. And Kaede played the role of elder, although I think the village elder would have if we had asked. He has always liked Inuyasha.

I was pleasantly surprised to find out that Inuyasha had made us a hut at the edge of the village. It was a simple little hut but very well constructed. He made it with his own hands. He asked Sango for a little guidance, but he did it all by himself. My husband, wow! I’m so happy Mama. Love, Kagome (small flowers surround this entry)

**1505**

Oh Mama! Rin married Sesshomaru today! It’s all she’s ever dreamed of. Trust me that’s all Kaede and I have heard her talk about for the last three years. Sesshomaru was speechless when he saw her in the shiromuku wedding kimono. I was so happy for her. She looked so pretty. Sesshomaru is so clueless about humans. Rin will have her hands full teaching her husband. Inuyasha took him aside to give him some marriage and sex advice. He was so embarrassed later when told me about it. I’m sure Sesshomaru will appreciate it. My husband is a wonderful lover. Giggle. Giggle. Plus, it undoubtedly drew them closer together.

Kohaku had the biggest crush on her, but she let him down as gently as possible. At first he thought it was because he had tried to kill her years ago when he was under Naraku’s influence, but she explained to him that Sesshomaru saved her life and she has been in love with him since she was eight. He took it like a gentleman, but he didn’t visit again for a while.

I caught up with him and told him I understood the feelings he was going through because I felt that way when Inuyasha was focused on Kikyo. He just looked at me and sighed. “But in the end you got to be with him.”

Mama, I felt so bad. I’m supposed to be a healer priestess and I made him feel bad instead. Sango said not to worry about it and just give him space. I’m making a wish on the Tanabata tree that he will meet someone nice. He’s such a sweetheart.

My love to all, Kagome

Dear Mama,

I love my husband so much! I remind myself of Yuri when she was dating that guy. She couldn’t stop talking about him! Now it’s my turn. Inuyasha is so incredible! His character is so strong, and he’s been through so much. He was saved at birth by his father who he didn’t get to meet until Sesshomaru, and he fought Sounga together. 

His momma died when he was just a little boy. Hanyous and demons age slower than humans. His childhood was long and isolated. I can only imagine if it were me I would think I was destined to be alone all my days. Then he heard about the jewel and how it could grant your wishes.

Kikyo showed him kindness and he fell in love with her. But Naraku sabotaged that relationship and he felt betrayed and alone again.

When I met him and released him from the tree he had no reason to trust me. But through our adventures he rescued and avenged Shippo’s father and befriend Miroku and Sango. And you know my part. I fell in love with him before he loved me. I couldn’t help it. He’s so amazing. 

Now in our village he’s a hero and accepted by the villagers. 

And Sesshomaru even talks nicely to him now.

I married a superhero!

Your lucky Daughter, Kagome

Mama,

Today was our first married fight. It was so stupid. I’m so sad. I wanted to talk to you so badly that I stood at the well looking in. Inuyasha caught up with me and started apologizing. He was afraid I was going to jump back in the well. It was my fault anyway. I didn’t listen to him. I jumped to conclusions. We talked it out, but I’m embarrassed. I yelled at him at the top of my lungs and even “sat” him. We both cried a lot and held each other. I took those dumb beads off and threw them in the well. I pray I never do that again. I really wanted to talk to you today. Kagome.

P.S. About now you would say, “pray to the ancestors for advice”. But Mama, I’m older than the ancestors now. (tear marks on the paper)

Mama,

I’ve had it! I have heard so many backward thinking comments that I started my own school. I realize I’m a woman out of my time and I’m from the future, but I got so frustrated with some chauvinistic stupid thoughts. My only students are Rin, Shippo, and Sango’s kids right now. The village elder has offered some resistance initially, but I figured a way to win his approval. I’m going to asks villagers to talk about their jobs; Baker, farmer, lace worker, dyer, all the villagers will be “professors” for the day. People do like to talk about themselves. And I’m going to teach first aid. If they would just wash their hands!!!!!

When I calm down I’ll write more. I love you. Kagome

1511

Mama,

I have the saddest news. A bad virus went through the village. Kaede died and I can’t have babies. You’ll never be a grandma. It’s still hard to talk about it so this note will be short.

Rin and I both cared for patients. A large number of people died including Kaede. Inuyasha thought he had become a permanent grave digger. Even Rin and I got sick. We had been washing our hands until they were raw, but we got a milder version of the virus anyway. Fortunately for us it doesn’t spread to dog demons, so our husbands took turns caring of us in our hut. We still had to care for the sick even from our beds. Crazy, huh?

Anyway, after our next cycles, we both decided we wanted to have children. After all Rin is 22 and I am 29 now. We stopped the herbal teas and “got busier”. But month after month nothing happened.

Rin told me of the conversation she had with Sesshomaru. 

She had realized she was infertile and could not carry any children for her Lord. She still calls him that.

Sesshomaru found her crying in a flower meadow near their forest home.

“Why are you crying, my Rin?”

“Oh, my Lord! I have failed you!” She says she was wailing.

Sesshomaru held her but was uncomfortable. He hates tears.

“Stop that crying this instant.” He commanded.

But of course, Rin’s crying was worse.

“Rin stop please. I am in pain.”

Rin said she stopped crying immediately and looked at Sesshomaru with big wet eyes. “My Lord husband, are you injured? Where? When?”

She noted her healer mode activated and she was no longer focused on herself.

“I hurt when you hurt, my precious wife. Please tell me what is wrong.”

She said there was a pause, and she twiddled her fingers for a while before she told him that she was infertile and could not give him heirs.

Rin said that he just looked at her and in his matter-of-fact style of speech he said that it was not an issue for him.

Rin was confused and told him it mattered for her because it was expected of a king’s consort.

Apparently he was proud of her answer and they sat in silence.

Butterflies passed and A-Un snuffled grass before Sesshomaru said that he did not recall ever discussing children with her.

She said that caught her off guard and she had to agree with him.

Then he responded in the most romantic thing I had ever heard. I’ll try to quote him right.

“It is because my time with you is short and I am a very jealous lover. I do not want to share you with anyone. I see how children change human relationships. I see husbands and wives pulled apart because children insert themselves in the mix. I was with you when that woman died in childbirth. Rin, I cannot bare to lose you before I have to. I cannot save you again, my Rin, my heart.” 

He pulled her tightly to his chest and wrapped his fur around her. “Please.”

She said he couldn’t speak any longer.

Inuyasha took the news and kissed me and then went outside to cut firewood. He does that when he has to think.

He didn’t say anything more about it. I want to know how he feels. I’m still sad.

1511

Dear Mama,

Rin and I went to Jinenji’s herb farm yesterday. We told our husbands we would be fine without an escort and we would need to get some “stinky” herbs for our villagers. It wasn’t a lie. We needed some private time though. We cried and pouted about not getting to live forever with our husbands and that we couldn’t have babies. We didn’t want our husbands to smell our tears. The herbs covered the smell of tears.

We plan on visiting often.

Rin found some pretty flowers. She wants to get the seeds and see if they will grow near her home.

I felt better after a good cry.

_In the margin was written this post note._

1512- 1561

Time has flown by. Rin and I have made many more pilgrimages to Jinenji’s farm. He is such a sweet soul.

I love it here. It smells so fresh. My garden never smells that good. Rin’s does. She is such a nature lover and nature loves her.

Rin was laughing when I saw her. Apparently Sesshomaru was asleep in his dog demon form while Rin was picking flower when Jinenji trotted up to her. Jinenji’s hooves were noisy and the noise startled Sesshomaru. He attacked Jinenji. Rin stopped him. 

I can sympathize with Jinenji. I still remember how intimidating Sesshomaru’s dog demon form can be. (shudder)

1521

Dear Mama,

It’s been ten years since Rin and I found out we are infertile. At first it was super hard delivering babies when we knew we’d never deliver each other. Simple comments would make me cry. For a little while I thought I would give up delivering babies. However, today I successfully delivered a baby after a very precarious birthing. The mother and grandmother were there and watched as I coached the young woman. The grandmother thanked me after the birth and told me that I would have been a great mom because of how patient and loving I was with her granddaughter.

Ordinarily I would have excused myself and prayed for a time at the shrine but today I could smile. My heartache has finally transformed to courage. I went to tell Rin. Seems she had a similar experience yesterday.

We are so going to the hot springs this evening and hopefully our men will join us! There are some advantages to not having kids. We don’t have to find babysitters.

Kagome

1531

Mama,

I am blessed to have such good friends! Although we see Sango and her herd often, last night was special. Sango and Miroku and their kids were over to celebrate the harvest with us. We laughed and cried and told stories, some exaggerated a bit. I think Rin has almost talked Sesshomaru into joining us at these times. Miroku has tried to make his own sake. It’s not very good but we drink it and tell him he is getting better every year. That is true. He’s been doing it for ten years. Wow, I just thought about that. Either he is getting better or my taste buds are shot.

Love you, Kagome

1535

Mama,

You really wouldn’t believe how peaceful Edo, what you know as Tokyo, is. Using the tree and shrine as landmarks, I walk around here, and I realize that the tree grove in front of me will be an apartment complex and that flat area to my right will be a shopping mall. It’s so hard to believe. If my homemade calendar is right it’s 1535 or so. During the 1530s Edo is still just a cute little village of mud thatched roofs. I know all my neighbors. Between Rin and I, we have delivered every baby and now every grandbaby in the village. More later, someone needs me. Kagome

Mama,

I’ve treasured so many things you taught me and passed them on to my patients and the villagers. Anger seems to be a problem for many. I’ve told them it’s normal, but they can’t hit their neighbors, spouses, or kids. It seemed like we had a problem with that for a while in the village. So, I made them sit down at a town meeting –talk about a large intervention!

Some men didn’t want to attend but Inuyasha told them they would be there, or he wouldn’t help them. That caught their attention. He helps everyone. He is so strong. (little heart in margin)

I told them that anger was caused by something else like fear or sadness and that we needed to talk about what was bothering people.

Turns out there were a number of thefts and such; someone thought someone else stole their hens, another said their neighbor caused their milk cow to dry up, brothers blamed each other for broken toys, another wife had missing linen--well, you get it. Once all the details were out Inuyasha and I looked at each other. He left immediately and I gave them the rules you gave Sota and I so many years ago or at least many years ago for me.

  1. Give each other permission to feel angry.
  2. Tell each other how you feel. No humans can read each other’s thoughts. (And yes, there are a few demons who can read minds but not many.)



3.No physical attacks. Keep your focus on one thing only. No bringing up old trash.

  1. There are at least two sides to every story. Ask first. Put yourself in their shoes.



5.Hear all the details. Resolve the issue and apologize if you are at fault.

By the time I finished talking to them Inuyasha was back with two fox demons under his arms.

They had been pranking the village so they could get a higher score on their fox demon tests. Inuyasha had talked to their instructors and got the village placed in the off-limits section. Plus, the students were instructed to make amends.

Best town meeting/intervention ever!

I’ve also had to advice folks on how to appreciate each other. I have several wives who tell me when I’m checking out their babies that they think their husbands have stopped loving them because they don’t say loving things any longer. I tell them that people show love through different ways: words, gifts, actions, time, and touch. I’m so glad you told me to read that book before I graduated high school. Practical. And I tell them “Mama says to talk to each other. Never assume anything”.

Love Kagome.

Mama,

I love being a priestess healer. There have been a couple of times I wished I had a cat scan or a specialist but for the most part I can handle illness the villagers have. I listen to them like a psychologist. I treat them like a medical doctor. And I help them forgive themselves like a priestess. Wouldn’t grandpa be pleased! I would have been an amazing doctor in the modern age—your one stop shop. Hee hee.

(a smiley face was in the margin near this entry)

Shippo got mated /married today. I feel like what I imagine you felt like on that day at the well-- Sad and happy at the same time.

Tsuki’s such a sweet fox demon. I just love her. They are perfect for each other. They let me throw a feast for them. Demons don’t have the same marriage ceremonies, but they do make vows in front of their friends and family. It was so sweet, but you could tell they were ready to get away. Miroku was drunk and crying on Inuyasha’s shoulder. That was funny. Inuyasha was looking extremely uncomfortable so I got up and whispered in Shippo’s ear that they should leave now so Miroku would go home. A few years ago, Shippo would have stayed just to make Inuyasha uncomfortable but not tonight. They were gone so fast Sango, Rin and I rolled on the ground laughing.

1538

Dear Mama,

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a conversation last night. They actually talked to each other without fighting!

I owe this all to Rin.

Rin says she didn’t say anything special. She thinks her actions might have broken the ice though. Sesshomaru goes with Rin and stands guard when she delivers babies. Rin’s practice is unique. She treats demons as well as humans. She says he has seen many things and has to listen to her and to console her when things don’t go perfectly.

Many women and infants die in childbirth in this time. I just took it for granted when I lived with you, but for every birth now I shudder. I preach washing hands and keeping the baby warm. So does Rin, but some of her patients are convinced their mothers and grandmothers know more about birth. No one knows more about obstetrics in this century than Rin. She loves babies. I guess Sesshomaru has observed that.

Anyway, she had a streak of bad luck a month ago. One woman died in childbirth. Another delivered a stillborn. One baby was blue from having the cord wrapped around its neck. She save it but it’s not normal. Then she had a mother die from a hemorrhage. We suspect it was a retained placenta, but no one does autopsies in this time.

Sesshomaru has watched people and demons express love, anger, and joy--all from watching Rin. I think it has to be helping him mature.

Recently her luck has changed. She delivered the cutest twins we’ve ever seen. Both were healthy with strong lungs. Inuyasha could hear when they were born. Since then, she’s had many more successful deliveries and even a successful breech delivery.

She thinks Sesshomaru is fascinated by the frailty and fortitude of women of any species and their ability to carry children and is giving a second look at humans. And all of that bleeds over to his perception of Inuyasha. Izayoi must have been a strong woman to deliver a half dog demon. Who knows? They may become close brothers and good friends.

It is times like this I think of my treasured memories of Sota. I bet we would be good friends now.

(note in margin)

1558

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are best friends now. They practice sword play for hours and laugh and talk to each other. Rin and I are so happy. (Entry followed by a little heart)

Summer 1541

Dear Mama,

Japanese people have celebrated Tanabata since 755 but my sister-in-law had never celebrated it before. Rin was not brought up with human customs. So, I told her about Tanabata when I first returned. She seemed genuinely excited about it. She asked Sesshomaru. The demon version was remarkably similar. Makes me wonder if it was true…

We have celebrated the Star Festival holiday every summer. This year we both asked the Kami to let us come back and stay with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru forever.

_AN—a reminder of the tale_

Orihime (織姫 Weaving Princess), daughter of the Tentei (天帝 Sky King, or the universe itself), wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa (天の川 Milky Way, literally "heavenly river"). Her father loved the cloth that she wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However, Orihime was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. Concerned about his daughter, Tentei arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi (彦星 Cowman/Cowherd Star, or literally Boy Star) (also referred to as Kengyū (牽牛)) who lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa. When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and married shortly thereafter. However, once married, Orihime would no longer weave cloth for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven. In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa and forbade them to meet. Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if she worked hard and finished her weaving. The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. It is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the magpies cannot come because of the rise of the river and the two lovers must wait until another year to meet. The rain of this day is called "The tear of Orihime and Hikoboshi".

Summer 1546

Dear Mama,

Sango died today. She was working in the field and stopped to grab her heart. Then she dropped to the ground in a heap. One of her grandkids was with her and she yelled for her grandpa. Inuyasha heard and ran. They carried her to me, but there wasn’t anything I could do. I haven’t felt so helpless in a long time. My heart is hurting. 

Kagome

Harvest 1546

Miroku brought his sake to the annual harvest festival. It was the best he has ever made. Even Sesshomaru agreed. We took a cup to Sango’s grave. Miroku’s health is failing. I heard him ask Inuyasha to watch over his grandchildren after he is gone. Tears ran down my cheek.

Winter 1546

Miroku died last night. His grandkids said that he was talking in his sleep about kissing Sango. When they went to wake him for breakfast he was cold. He did have a smile on his face for the first time since Sango left us. I wonder if he was dreaming of her. Or maybe Kami sent her to fetch him. I miss them so much.

**1561**

Mama,

This will probably be my last letter. I’m 79 years old and I’ve noticed I’m forgetting things more and more, so I wanted to make sure I wrote this entry while I had my wits about me. Plus, my vision is a bit blurry.

Mama, I realize now how much you understood and how amazingly compassionate you were to me. If I forget everything else I will always remember how much you love me. I love you.

When I was 16 and the well closed I spent the first year or so feeling sad because I missed Inuyasha so much. I was so in love with him. I’d see lovers walk around town holding hands. I felt so “incomplete”. I’m sure you heard my muffled moans and cries to “lost love-type” songs. I actively tried to avoid love songs. They just made me sad. 

Remember I didn’t date anyone. How could anyone compare?! One day I stood before the old tree and looked longingly at the scar where Inuyasha had been frozen in place. I thought, ‘That’s enough.” I clapped my hands very loudly and said, ‘Enough pouting. Think positive.’ The rest of the way through high school instead of pouting when I saw lovers I imagined it was Inuyasha and I, together again. I imagined us walking down the streets, sightseeing, holding hands, and all the things that modern teen age girls fantasize about. Occasionally I’d pout but then I would clap my hands loudly to clear my thoughts. Bet you knew what was what was going on. You were always so empathic. 

The day the well opened I was really wondering about that positivity. Maybe it was all just a silly teenage girl’s fantasy. But the well opened and you were there with me. 

I told you about our wedding in an earlier note, but I didn’t mention my 19-year-old newlywed naive thought; “We’re going to live together forever!”

Oh, the infatuation of love. Rin and I used to laugh about our naivety. I have talked to enough women by now to realize you felt that way too. Now 60 years later that love is even deeper. 

But time matures us, doesn’t it, Mama?

By the time I was 29 and we had found out we couldn’t have kids, I was thinking that we were going to be together forever and that I’ve just got to stay young. So many things were keeping us active and busy, but time kept moving on.

After hearing Sango talk about having a granddaughter when we were about 39, I smiled and told her I hoped I’d get to deliver the baby. Inside though, I pouted. “I’m NOT aging. I’m just the right age. Inuyasha loves me. How can I freeze my age to stay with him forever?” I’m embarrassed to say that periodically I felt sorry for myself. Only Rin could understand, and we would go visit Jinenji’s or the hot spring so our husbands wouldn’t smell our tears.

Time didn’t slow down. When I was 49 or so I delivered the baby of a woman I had birthed. While joyous and amazing I still realized that my time is running by faster than I wanted. I started to realize I wouldn’t be able to be with Inuyasha forever…

I discovered some grey hairs when I was 59. Ugh. No good hair dye at the local merchants. And then to add insult to injury one of the kids (read BRAT) I cared for called me “old Lady”. Twenty years later I can laugh at that but then I realized that I couldn’t stop the aging process. 

I still wanted to be with him forever and Rin wanted to be with Sesshomaru forever. So, we put our wishes on the Tanabata tree. Rin says she knows it will work. No harm hoping.

Then I turned 69 and about that time I delivered the third generation of a family. I smile even now as I think of them. I delivered every one of them! I may not have my own flesh and blood children, but I claim them. Wonder if they are still around in your time….

Anyway, my joints ached every morning at that point. I was aging and I knew in my soul that I wouldn’t be able to stay with him forever. Rin, my best friend and sister-in-law felt the same way. She had actually understood her time was limited much earlier than I. Guess it has to do with dying twice before. We enjoyed as much girl time at the hot spring as we could get. It helped with aches and pains.

Rin died this year. I haven’t been so sad in a long time. I miss her so much.

Mama, I wanted to be with Inuyasha forever, but I can’t. I’ve had 60 years with him. I am blessed. Now I just want him to be happy and never alone.

The 19-year-old me hoped we could live together forever, that somehow when I married him we’d become “bounded” or our life spans would be connected. I guess I was a little selfish. But now all I want is for him to be happy. He has had such a long life and so many sad things along the way. I just want him to be happy. 

I don’t regret anything Mama. My life has been rich, and I have been loved. I pray Inuyasha is never lonely again.

********************

**At the end of the stack of letters, Mama Higurashi looked to the heavens with happy tears rolling down her cheeks.**

**“Oh Kagome. What a wonderful present you have given me. It’s not every mama who can read how their children matured from self-satisfying desires to selfless love”.**

**Mama picked up the business card that was stuffed in the back of the ancient tome. It was new and had sharp clean edges. On it was written:**

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi, M.D.s**

**Takahashi Clinic**

**B.C.**

**Phone**

_AN—Dear reader, The story continues in “Ever Us--A Slice of Life” chapter 12._


End file.
